With the unceasing development of display technology, requirements on a display resolution of a display panel also become higher and higher. According to the display resolution, display panels can be divided into Ultra-High-Definition (UHD) display panels, Full-High-Definition (FHD) display panels, and High-Definition (HD) display panels. However, a majority of module products adopt an unchanged pixel structure, that is, the resolution cannot be changed. For example, if a display panel is an Ultra-High-Definition display panel, and a resolution of an image to be displayed is relatively low but still is within a range of Ultra-High-Definition display resolution, then when the image is displayed on the Ultra-High-Definition display panel, before displaying, it needs to increase the resolution of the image to a value which is the same with that of the display panel.
Therefore, in the module products, the resolution of the display panel cannot be changed. The display panel can only carry out Ultra-High-Definition (UHD) displaying, or Full-High-Definition (FHD) displaying, or High-Definition (HD) displaying. Thus, in some cases, for example, when displaying a video, the display panel is always in an Ultra-High-Definition display state, but cannot change the display resolution flexibly, increasing display power consumption of the display panel.
In a summary, the display panels known to the inventor cannot selectively reduce the display resolution of the display panel, and increase the display power consumption of the display panel.